


Worth a Thousand Words

by colonel_bastard



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Competition, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sexting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_bastard/pseuds/colonel_bastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki play a little game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written from an anonymous Tumblr prompt: "Tony and Loki sexting." Your wish is my command, anon!
> 
> _Italics_ indicate a text from Loki. **Bold** indicates a text from Tony.

The buzzing phone vibrates against Tony’s hip, sudden, startling. He bucks without meaning to, then shrugs and makes a dismissive gesture when Pepper gives him a sharp look. It’s one of the only board meetings she’s ever made him attend. He promised he’d behave. 

As surreptitiously as he can manage, he slips the phone out of his pocket and into his lap, angling the screen up from underneath the conference table. 

_New Text Message  
 **HORNDOG**_

He raises his eyebrows, then swipes his thumb across the screen. 

_I want to play a game._

Glancing idly about the room, Tony taps out a reply one-handed. 

**Can’t. Board meeting.**

The phone buzzes on his thigh a moment later. 

_Even better._

Tony suppresses a smile. He can’t look too happy or Pepper will know he’s stopped paying attention. He wishes he’d kept his sunglasses on, but Pepper absolutely insisted he take them off, knowing from experience that this is exactly what would happen. He settles for slouching a tiny bit instead, hoping it will help disguise the downward angle of his gaze. 

**What’s the game?**

_A simple challenge._

**Lay it on me.**

_I am going to send you a series of pictures. If you can resist the urge to immediately rush back to this bed and fuck me, you win._

Tony shifts his weight, resisting the instinct to lick his lips in anticipation. 

**Sounds good. I’ll play too. You have to resist the urge to beg me to come back.**

_I never beg._

**And I never rush anywhere.**

_You can’t send pictures from a board meeting._

**You use pictures, I’ll use words.**

_Your terms are acceptable._

**Hit me with your best shot.**

The first picture is already a bull’s eye. Loki stands with a mirror behind him, so that one side of the picture is dominated by one half of his face, while the background captures the reflection of his pale, slender back. The picture cuts off at the waist. What a tease. 

Tony takes a deep breath to steel his nerves. Then he taps out a reply. He’s using both hands now. 

**I’m going to run my tongue over your entire body, starting with the soles of your feet and working my way up towards your mouth. I will not be satisfied until I have tasted every inch of you. I won’t stop until I’m finished, even though you’ll be hard as a rock and begging me to suck you off.**

He feels Pepper staring at him so he lifts his head, forces on a brittle half-smile and turns his face in the general direction of whoever’s speaking. The phone vibrates in his hand but he can’t check it yet, just has to sit and sweat until Pepper finally looks away, satisfied that he’s present in the meeting. He’s not. He’s halfway across town, performing a verbal strip tease in the master bedroom of his penthouse apartment. 

The moment she releases him from her gaze, he’s wriggling back down in his seat and opening the newest message. 

It’s a close-up on the juncture where Loki’s shoulder meets his neck— Tony’s favorite place to bite. Since there’s no way he could ever cause Loki physical harm, he never has to hold back. He can bite and scratch and claw to his heart’s content, and in spite of all that, the skin will remain forever unbroken, the flesh eternally unbruised. 

Seeing that specific point on Loki’s body is enough to trigger a whole avalanche of sensory memories. Tony coughs, crosses his legs, and really hopes that Pepper isn’t watching because he can’t take his eyes off this screen as he types an answer. 

**I’m going to bite you so hard that my teeth ache in the morning. I’m going to rake my fingernails down your back and suck so roughly on your skin that my lips bruise with the effort. We both know it’s pointless, but you love the fact that I’ll never stop trying to leave a mark on you.**

The next picture reminds Tony why he loves Loki’s voodoo magic so much. Somehow Loki has taken a selfie from the ceiling, the camera high enough to capture the entire bed from above, including Loki’s lithe, naked body sprawled across the rumpled sheets. One arm is pillowed behind his head and the other reaches out, one finger crooked in a beckoning gesture. Tony is suitably impressed by the show, but out of all these details, it’s Loki’s smile that does him in— cunning, coy, and supremely confident. 

He types out a reply, biting his lip to suppress a grin. 

**I want to get down on my knees and worship you like the god you are. I want you to fuck my mouth and I can’t wait to swallow every last drop that you give me.**

Pepper clears her throat and Tony jumps guiltily, jamming the phone down between his thighs so he can hold up his empty hands and mouth _what?_ with a confused look on his face. Frowning in disapproval, Pepper gives a fractional shake of her head. Tony schools his expression into something suitably contrite and nods in submission. She turns her attention back to the speaker, still visibly annoyed with him. That’s all right. He’s pretty sure he’s just won the game. Any second now he’s going to get the text begging him to rush home. 

The phone buzzes. Tony glances smugly down at the screen, then almost drops it in surprise. His eyes bulge so comically that he’s amazed they don’t pop out of their sockets. 

Loki is kneeling in the center of the bed. One hand is wrapped around his erect cock, his back arched towards the touch. With his other he’s holding the Iron Man helmet up to his face, his eyes closed and his mouth pressed against the slit that would cover Tony’s own. His long, clever tongue is laid out along the span of the gleaming metal. 

Tony jumps to his feet and jams his phone into his pocket in one desperate, lurching burst of movement. 

“Okay! So, outstanding meeting everybody, really productive stuff, we covered a lot of ground, discussed lots of... key points... and generally took care of business. Nice team effort. Thanks for the coffee. Keep me in the loop.”

He points at Pepper and winks, then bolts out of the conference room before she can voice her protest. She’ll cover for him like she always does, and somehow he’ll make it up to her like he always does. In the meantime he’s got somewhere to be. 

Loki will be convinced that he’s the real winner here. Tony won’t bother to correct him. 

 

 

 

_________end.


End file.
